


Making Up

by lightningtrouble



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, There are tentacles involved, Threesome, a bit of bondage i guess, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtrouble/pseuds/lightningtrouble
Summary: Ai helps Ryoken and Yusaku deal with their feelings for each other, because he's just that nice.





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to "Testing" but is fine on its own.

“So you really don’t care that I fucked Revolver.”

Ai noticed Yusaku’s eye twitch slightly, but his origin simply laid back in his chair and responded, “No. I don’t care what you and Revolver do in your free time.”

“I only did it because I was mad at you, and I knew that you liked him.”

Ai had never seen Yusaku’s face turn that particular shade of red, and he couldn’t be sure if it was in anger or embarrassment. Perhaps a bit of both, he mused.

“I owe a debt to him for saving my life, I don’t have some stupid crush on him,” Yusaku spat. 

Ai snorted. “You told him you wanted to ‘walk a new path together.’ I don’t know, that sounds pretty…” he waved his hand around as he searched for the right word. “…Romantic.”

Yusaku suddenly became very interested in the screensaver on his computer.

“Anyway,” Ai continued, “I only brought this up because I know you’re having him over tonight, and Ai am willing to give you some advice!” He gestured dramatically to himself in the way he was excessively fond of doing.

“He’s coming over to install some software for me, and then he’s leaving,” Yusaku grumbled without looking up. “That really doesn’t require any advice from you.”

“Ohhhh my god did you really take his email that literally? Is that why you haven’t cleaned anything up around here?”Ai tapped his foot impatiently as he surveyed Yusaku’s living space. “We really don’t have a lot of time left, but I think if we work together here—”

“Ai!” Yusaku threw him a sharp look, but Ai could tell he was starting to get a bit nervous by the way his eyes flicked around the room briefly before returning to his computer. He sighed and brought up his email again. “He literally just offered to stop by and give me the software.”

Ai rested his head on top of Yusaku’s as he read the message. “Mmmmm I suppose, but why would he come at night? And why does he need to be here to install it himself? Think about it Yusaku.” 

Yusaku leaned forward to disrupt Ai’s balance. “I don’t know, nothing Revolver does makes sense.” He rubbed his eyes.

“You do like him though, right? Like…like-like him.”

Yusaku’s ears burned, but he said nothing.

“Ohhhh Yusaku-chan, you’re too cute!” Ai cooed. “For the record I’m sure he likes you too!”

“…He doesn’t.”

“Of course he does!” Ai all but yelled, causing Yusaku to nearly jump out of his seat. “After all,” he continued, “you’re the only one who keeps managing to beat him in a duel. That’s what he likes. You need to be decisive and rough with him. He has plenty of people to boss around all day, but when it comes to his romantic life, he wants someone to make him submit.” He ended with a dark chuckle, before turning around and heading towards the door.

“Anyway, at least think about it. And definitely make sure you have condoms just in case! I’ll make sure Roboppy stays with Flame and Takeru tonight—”

“Wait!” Ai turned around to find Yusaku facing him, hanging around the back of his chair. 

He paused for a moment, exhaling slowly. “Could you maybe…help me?” he asked, his voice uncharacteristically small.

Ai squealed, clapping his hands and jumping up and down. “Oh Yusaku, we’re going to have such a fun night!” He paused, suddenly serious. “But we’re going to need to move your computer upstairs.”

———————————————-

When Ryoken stepped into the small apartment he was instantly suspicious of the freshly blown out candles, thin whisps of smoke still curling up from their wicks. A couple more steps and he noticed what he could only assume were rose stems sticking out of a trash bin. Clearly some sort of struggle had occurred before Yusaku had answered the door. 

But it all made more sense when the dark ignis appeared, descending down the rickety staircase to greet him.

“Revolver-chan! Welcome!” He landed on the floor, deceptively graceful (at least more so than his entrance into Ryoken’s home had been). Ai was still using the SOLtis as a body, but now wore what Ryoken suspected was supposed to be a more casual home outfit, though it was still a rather nice blouse and dark slacks. He gave a small bow before noticing the candles were out and directing a displeased look at Yusaku.

Yusaku rolled his eyes. “Do you want coffee or something?” he muttered.

“No thanks, I’m fine.” Ryoken looked around. “Is your computer…”

“Upstairs?” Yusaku finished. “Yeah.” He focused his gaze on his feet.

“In the bedroom,” Ai reiterated helpfully. Yusaku’s face turned an interesting shade of pink, and Ryoken felt his pulse quicken. This was already going much better than he had hoped.

“After you,” he nodded at Yusaku. He heard the taller android behind him snicker as Yusaku turned around and lead them upstairs.

Once they were in the room, Yusaku turned around to face them, crossing his arms, as Ai put an arm around Ryoken’s shoulder shepherding him inside to allow the android to close the door behind them. Ryoken tensed slightly at the touch, but ultimately allowed it. Ai, in an attempt to further push his boundaries, wrapped his other arm around the shorter man in an embrace. 

“I have to say, I’m a bit disappointed that I couldn’t satisfy you myself, Revolver-chan,” Ai lamented, his voice dripping with faux-disappointment, “but as you’re very aware, Yusaku and I make a great team.” Ryoken held his breath as Yusaku dropped him arms to his sides and took a few steps closer.

“Is this really what you came her for?” Yusaku asked, his face completely neutral. 

Ryoken’s mouth was suddenly dry. “It’s not…the reason I came here…but…” he coughed. “You know talking is’t my strong suit.” He did his best to level his gaze at Yusaku’s unrelenting emerald stare. “I’d rather you show me what you feel.” He reached an arm out towards Yusaku, who stared at it, but made no attempt to move any closer. After a moment he relented.

“Fine. On the bed then.”

Ai released him, but when Ryoken hesitated for a moment the ignis have him a rough shove face-first onto the bed, and climbed on top of him, pinning him in place with his body. “Come on Revolver! You’ve spent so much time rejecting my dear partner, it’s time for you to listen,” he hissed next to Ryoken’s ear. Ryoken wanted to reply to that, but his response fizzled out as he felt the synthetic tongue lapping at his neck. He bit his tongue not to cry out when he felt teeth sink into his delicate flesh a moment later, but he could still feel a dangerous heat growing in his body. 

He was already panting when he felt the mattress dip in front of him as Yusaku joined them. He looked down at Ryoken, vaguely unimpressed, and lifted his chin up to face him. Ai took the hint, and rolled over, lifting Ryoken up into his lap with an inhuman strength that still left him dizzy to face Yusaku. Ryoken leaned forward to meet Yusaku in a kiss.

It was surprisingly gentle and sweet, reminiscent of the vulnerability Playmaker had shown him in his darkest moments atop the Tower, begging Ryoken to reason with him despite all the unreasonableness life had dealt him leading up to that moment. The tenderness almost made Ryoken sick.

But then as if sensing his discomfort, or perhaps in a moment of anger as he remembered Ryoken’s initial rejection Yusaku bit down hard on Ryoken’s bottom lip, causing him to release a sound between a squeak and a moan as he tasted blood. Yusaku seemed to relish the reaction, continuing to bite down on his lip as he lazily ran his tongue back and forth over the wound.

When he finally leaned back to catch his breath his dark eyes had grown a bit hazy and Ryoken swallowed hard as he watched Yusaku lick his dark stained lips. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Ai tugging at his shirt.

“Off,” he said simply. Ryoken was already feeling a bit too foggy to question him, so he simply shrugged off his blazer and tugged his shirt up over his head.

Ai licked his lips as he ran a hand down Ryoken’s side. “Good boy,” he praised before gathering Ryoken’s hands in his own, and unceremoniously shoving his head down onto Yusaku’s knees. Ryoken saw a flash of blue as Ai produced what he could only assume was an extra one of Yusaku’s school uniform ties. He diligently bound Ryoken’s wrists together as Yusaku absentmindedly stroked Ryoken’s hair in a manner neither overly affectionate nor rough.

“Let us know if you’re uncomfortable,” Ai informed him. “Or at least uncomfortable in a way you don’t like,” he snickered.

Ryoken attempted to shift his wrists experimentally, but while his bonds weren’t overbearing he could only move his wrists a couple centimeters or so apart.

“It’s fine,” he mumbled into Yusaku’s leg.  
Ai laughed and repositioned Ryoken so he was on his back in the middle of the bed between him and Yusaku. “Good” he smirked before grabbing Yusaku by the collar of his shirt and dragging him closer so he could kiss him. Yusaku slammed his arm down between Ryoken’s legs in an attempt to maintain his balance as he opened his mouth to Ai’s kiss. 

Ryoken watched hungrily for a moment until Yusaku seemed to realize where he had placed his hand and began to experimentally trace his fingers across Ryoken’s inner thigh. The touch was both electric and agonizingly soft. Ryoken’s thighs quivered as he resisted the urge close them around Yusaku’s hand for more friction. 

Yusaku gave a gentle laugh, and Ai focused his attention back down at Ryoken. “So impatient already,” he admonished. “It looks like you’re just begging to be punished.” Ryoken felt a vague thrill at the dark edge in his voice.

“Maybe I am.”

Ai laughed, but indulged him, turning up the pace in an instant. He flipped Ryoken back on his front, one hand tangled into the longest lavender and white part of his hair, pinning his head down to the mattress, and his other hand worked to undo Ryoken’s pants. He watched as Yusaku leaned in to help with the effort, feeling an instant sense of relief once the pressure on his erection was released. Yusaku discarded Ryoken’s clothes on the floor before taking off his own shirt and unzipping his jeans. Admittedly quite a bit of his own hair was still in his face, but Ryoken trained his eyes on what he could see of Yusaku’s bare chest. Yusaku was thin as Ryoken had expected, not overly muscled, but the sight of so much of his rival’s bare skin was nonetheless mesmerizing. 

His thoughts were interrupted when two slick tentacles began to wind around his bare legs, eliciting a sharp squeak from Ryoken. Ai giggled at that, but continued to push Ryoken’s knees up and apart, his bare ass up in the air. Ryoken exhaled a shaky breath, his cock twitching in anticipation, as he figured out where this was going.

“Yusaku,” Ai nodded and threw his partner a devious smirk. A moment later Ryoken felt a careful touch tracing his backside. He shivered.

A moment later he felt the stinging pain before he heard the slap. It took him another moment to realize the involuntary groan following it had come from him. And before he could find it in him to be appropriately embarrassed Yusaku slapped him even harder, earning a drawn out whine from the man under him.

His next touch was much softer, caressing the heated skin. It felt nice, but Ryoken braced himself for another smack, desperately waiting for that next bit of pain to bring him over the edge. 

When it finally came he saw stars as his orgasm hit and his knees went weak. With his legs no longer supporting him as they should, and his arms still tied firmly behind his back, Ryoken was unable to stop himself from falling on his side.

Ai laughed. “Short fuse, huh?” His tentacles retreated down from Ryoken’s legs to wherever they originated from on Ai’s back, and Ai used his arms to flip Ryoken onto his back. “That’s ok babe, we’ll work on it.” He winked. If Ryoken wasn’t still in a state of bliss from his orgasm he might have been embarrassed, or even annoyed at the stickiness from his release, but as it was he didn’t mind Ai tossing him around for the moment.

Ryoken watched groggily as Ai used his tentacles to guide Yusaku closer to him again, gentle in a way Ryoken wasn’t accustomed to seeing with the ignis. Yusaku seemed content to be lead, or maybe he simply happened to be going in the same direction regardless, but he crawled over until he was sitting in Ai’s lap, facing his ignis, before taking his face gently in his hands. He gingerly moved the stray hair away from Ai’s face before closing in for a kiss. Ryoken found it mesmerizing to watch, though part of him felt almost guilty for intruding on their moment. That feeling was only heightened when Ai began to slip a couple of tentacles into Yusaku’s pants, earning him a breathy moan. 

Finally Ai let go of Yusaku’s hips to finish removing his pants with his actual hands, Yusaku lifting his hips to slide them and his underwear down, revealing his arousal.

Ryoken couldn’t help but lick his lips, feeling the view going straight to his own dick. 

Apparently Ai noticed his reaction. He smirked into the crook of Yusaku’s neck, giving him a couple more light kisses as he made eye contact with Ryoken. “I don’t think we’re being very good hosts, Yusaku. Our guest looks rather neglected,” he murmured into his collar.

Yusaku turned around to look at Ryoken in his miserable state and gave a small smile.

“Mmmm,” he hummed in agreement. “You’re right.” 

He moved over by Ryoken’s feet, pulling Ryoken closer to him, until Ryoken’s legs were spread on either side of his hips. Ai leaned toward the nightstand and extended a shadowy appendage to fish around in the drawer, apparently no longer interested in keeping up the charade of humanity. He apparently found what he was looking for, tossing what Ryoken guessed was a condom to Yusaku, and keeping a small bottle of lube for himself, then moved to sit next to Yusaku. 

“Don’t worry Revolver,” Ai laughed, as he grabbed one of Ryoken’s knees, “we’ll take good care of you.” He punctuated his words by winding a tentacle up to stroke Ryoken’s dick. Ryoken hissed as it made contact, but relaxed as Ai continued to stroke him in a gentle rhythm.

Yusaku moaned as Ai used a second, thicker tentacle to smother Yusaku’s erection with the lube, before squirting out more of the substance onto a third inky appendage. Ryoken felt that one slither between his ass cheeks a moment later, circling his rim briefly before dipping in. Ryoken had to remind himself to breathe again as he was briefly overwhelmed with pleasure, Ai’s tentacle sliding deeper and slowly expanding to create a delicious build up of heat in his gut. He hadn’t even noticed Ai had stopped stroking his dick until he removed his other tentacle from inside him, the loss of all stimulation suddenly agonizing. Ryoken exhaled sharply, and bucked his hips in a pathetic attempt to chase it. 

He laid there panting for a moment until he heard an uncharacteristically load moan from Yusaku, followed by a laugh from Ai, and sat up (as far as he could manage) to find Ai’s task of coating Yusaku’s arousal in lubricant had devolved into a sort of tentacle hand-job. 

“I think he’s ready,” Ai laughed, and Yusaku nodded breathlessly before grabbing onto Ryoken’s legs once again, and lining himself up with his entrance.

“Aaaaah Playmaker,” Ryoken sputtered as he finally felt Yusaku fill him, the warm pressure making his toes curl. Ai giggled and it took Ryoken a moment to realize there was something else inside him too, as the thin tentacle wrapped around Yusaku’s dick began to move, causing both Yusaku and Ryoken to whine at the friction.

Once they both had a moment to adjust, Yusaku carefully slid out, and experimentally thrust back in. Ryoken could feel the edge of his vision blurring as he was lost in the sensation of being filled, his most sensitive parts being slammed and tickled in a chaotic rhythm. 

“Please…” he gasped, unsure what he was even asking for. He just wanted more.

Yusaku leaned down over him, releasing his hold on Ryoken’s legs to grab a fistful of silver hair in one hand, and Ryoken’s aching dick in the other. He breathed heavily on Ryoken’s neck. 

“Ask me by name,” he demanded, breath hot, too hot.

“Playmaker—” Ryoken sputtered as Yusaku yanked his head back.

“Not that one,” he growled.

Ryoken blinked stupidly, his desperate need for something, anything, to put him over the edge thoroughly clouding his vision. 

“Yusaku, please!” he nearly screamed.

Yusaku laughed, now licking and gnawing on his neck as he resumed his thrusts.

Ryoken couldn’t be sure if it was the biting or Yusaku stroking his dick that pushed him over the edge again, but he could feel his release, hot and sticky between his and Yusaku’s pressed-together bodies. A couple thrusts later and Yusaku came too, collapsing on top of Ryoken.

It was…almost sweet to see him so thoroughly exhausted, but at the same time Ryoken was beginning to become aware of how sore his arms were, still tied behind his back.

Ai apparently was aware of this, because he took the liberty of picking Yusaku up, and placing him beside Ryoken on the bed, before sneaking a tentacle under Ryoken to untie him. 

It took Ryoken a few moments to pull himself together after such an intense orgasm. But with his arms now free Ryoken rolled over to face Yusaku, only to find him snoring lightly. 

“Don’t wake him.” He turned around to find Ai standing behind him, apparently returning from a trip to the bathroom. “Here.” He threw a damp towel at Ryoken. “You are welcome to stay the night if you’d like,” he informed him, before walking around to the other side of the bed and pulling the covers up over himself and Yusaku.

Ryoken figured he may as well take him up on that.

———————————————-

Yusaku tried to roll over, but found himself pinned in place. His eyes snapped open, and began to focus on the soft orange lights of the wrists of Ai’s SOLtis body wrapped around him. They were still pulsing on and off, indicative of the android being in sleep mode. He exhaled, ruffling fluffy white hair in front of him. He felt…strangely at peace surrounded by warm bodies. He closed his eyes again, hoping they could stay like this just a bit longer.

Ryoken was the one who ended up waking them all up half an hour when his phone went off and he nearly fell out of the small bed. He cursed, eyes squinting in the morning light as he fumbled to answer it.

“Yeah, I’m fine… sorry… I’ll be back soon…”

He dropped himself back down on the bed face first and groaned. Not much of a morning person apparently. 

“I have to go…” Ryoken muttered. “Spectre’s gonna be pissed.”

“Oh? You aren’t going to stay for Yusaku and I to make you breakfast?” Ai pouted, apparently now awake.

“Can’t. I might take some coffee though if you have it.” Ryoken began gathering his clothes off of the floor.

“We do. I’ll go get it started,” Yusaku promised, sitting up in bed.

“Ah, I’ve got it! You need to get dressed as well,” Ai snickered, patting Yusaku on the head as he got up. Yusaku didn’t think to question why Ai hadn’t gotten undressed in the heat of the moment last night, but he supposed the android body might not need to regulate heat the way humans did, or perhaps he didn’t like the look of the joints on the SOLtis. He supposed he could figure that out another time.

Twenty minutes later Ryoken had more or less freshened up (as much as he could in yesterday’s clothes with multiple sets of teeth marks on his neck and collar, not hidden by his v-neck.

“Thanks…for the coffee,” Ryoken muttered as he reached for the door.

“You never installed the software,” Yusaku reminded him.

Ryoken smirked. “I guess I’ll have to come over another time to do it.” He waved his hand before exiting the apartment, and Yusaku couldn’t help but feel a little breathless (at least until he turned around to find Ai giving him a smug grin).

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry


End file.
